Whiskey Sour, Banana Splits, and a Make up Kiss
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Sometimes things are misunderstood. Conversations are overheard and taken out of context. Rated for language


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Whiskey Sours, Banana Splits

and a Make up Kiss

I was setting up to have my own pissed off pity party. I had a shity week and today just topped it all off with a great big F you. I thought things were actually going good for the last year.

Joe and I had talked and ended our relationship on a positive note. We both realized that we weren't going anywhere. It was simple, with no yelling or arm waving. He recently became engaged to a High school Home Economics teacher. I couldn't be happier for them. He is not the cause of my current problem.

That belongs to the man that I thought that I was in a serious relationship with for the last six months. One Ricardo Carlos Manoso. We had been privately dating since our talk about what it would take for us both to comprise and commit to each other.

I got the training and began to carry my loaded gun at all times. I have been using back up for the higher end skips, and I've begun to eat better. Hell, I even agreed to keep it on the qt. I only asked him to be faithful, not to keep secrets that weren't classified, and just love me for who I am.

So, why am I setting up my little selfish pity party? He is keeping a secret from me, and I overheard him speaking with Tank about needed to make _her_ move on. He needed _her_ to be out of his life, so that he could be happy with his future. Yes, I do know what they say about assuming, but this time I saw him hugging another woman. The comfortableness that they had with each other opened my eyes. I was nothing more than a casual fuck that he was forced to take on dates.

I finished up my day at Rangeman, I've been working there part time. I didn't quite make it to the elevator before Rager stopped me.

"Babe, are you available for diner tonight?

"No, Ranger, I'm not. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Babe." I took that Babe to mean that we'll see. He never gave me more than a few hours notice for a date. Diner was always out of town in small secluded places. I still haven't met his family or friends beyond Rangeman.

"Steph, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just have plans for once. Why is that so hard to believe. Maybe if you gave me more notice once in awhile, this wouldn't be an issue. "

"Babe, it's never been a problem before. "

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have a headache and have things that I need to do.

He nodded at me and kissed my curls. I left the buildings and stopped at the liquor store to pick up some bourbon and gromme syrup. Next I hit the grocery store and picked up some lemons, pineapple juice, and everything I would need for banana splits. I plan on drinking whiskey sours and eating banana splits until I can't remember the conversation I heard.

Once I was home and started setting up my Pity party, I did my best to keep from crying. I always feared that something like this would happen. I was always afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for him. I am not sophisticated, beautiful, or intelligent enough for a man like Ranger. I'm not even good enough to meet his family, or be seen out with him in places where we might run into anyone we both know.

No one is even allowed to know that we're together. Not even the guys at Rangeman, with the exception of Tank. My heart began to break as I realized that nothing was ever going to change. He doesn't want me in his life any further than I already am. He wants me to move on, so that he can be happy. That's just what I'll do, I will do anything to see him happy. I love him, and have for a very long time. He still hasn't told me how he feels, I guess now I know.

I got up and put a CD into my stereo system. It was a disk that Hector had made for me. The songs he had put on here felt like he may have known that I would feel this kind of heartbreak. He may have even known that Ranger would be the one to break it.

I was on my third whiskey sour and only half way through my huge banana split when the door was opened. Ranger came through it, looking rather pissed. I down want to deal with a mad Ranger, especially when I'm his target.

"Blew me off for alcohol and ice cream?"

"No, I'm trying to figure out a way to give you what you want without hurting too badly."

"What do you mean," he growled out.

"I heard you and Tank today, and I saw you with that woman you were holding. I know you want me to move on so that you can be happy with the future you want. I am willing to step back and let you go, because I want you to be happy and that's not with me."

"Stephanie," he began and his eyes softened. "You need to listen closely to what I'm going to tell you."

I nodded, because I knew if I spoke I would break down into tears. I need to be strong so when he breaks my heart. I can't let him see the pain he is causing me.

"I love you. Only you. The conversation you heard was about getting my sister out of my life. That was who you saw me hugging today. She thinks that I am her sole source of income. That I shouldn't be involved with you, because it takes her out of my life. She believes that you are going to ruin my life or get me killed."

"She is your family. She's known you all of your life, maybe she's right. She loves you. Hell, Ranger, you won't even let me meet your family, call you by your name, or even acknowledge that we've been in this weird relationship for the last six months. I am your fuck buddy that your are forced to take out on 'secret' dates. I get it, you don't want to be with me for me. I've comprised as you asked, but you still keep secrets from me.

"I've loved you for so long, Ranger. I've watched you, I've learned from you. I don't want to live without you. The only person who even knows about us at Rangeman is Tank. I'm tired of being your dirty secret, and I'm tired of loving you and hurting all the time. You've always said that you're a man of action, not words. You're actions tell me that I'm not enough for you. That I'm just a dirty little secret. If that's the only way I can have you in my life, fine, but I need you to tell me that."

He hauled me up out of my seat spilling my ice cream and drink all over the both of us. He kissed me with so much passion that I felt like I was melting. I didn't want to let him go.

"Babe, I will shout it from the rooftops I'd you want. I've just wanted to keep you to myself. It may seem selfish, but I didn't want to share you with anyone. I want to marry you, and have a family if you're willing. I was going to take you to meet my family tonight, I was planning on proposing with our families there with us. if you want me to leave I will."

"NO! I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave. I don't know what I would do without you."

This time I pulled him into a kiss. I wanted to make up for everything I said. I wanted to convey to him all of my hopes and dreams. I want everything he was offering.

"I want it all."

He slid and small but beautiful antique ring on my left hand.

"Let's grab a shower and go see our families. I want to tell them that you will be Mrs. Manoso, and that my bisabeulas ring is on your finger. That we are starting our life together. "

I grabbed his hand and ran to the shower. If this was a dream that I didn't want to wake up from it.

Turns out that all I needed was whiskey sours, banana splits, and make up kisses to make my life the way I wanted it.

A/N okay, so this is a bit random. August 25 was national whiskey sour, banana split and make up kiss day. So, I ran with it. I am working on my WIP's. the last few months have been hard, I've been in and out of the ICU and am now in stage 3b/4a of chronic kidney disease along with everything else I have. It's a bit hard to admit, but I am struggling. I am slowly working on things because it keeps my brain going.

No worries, I will finish what I am working on. I will also have new stories to come when I finish all of my unfinished stories. Hugs!

Lynda


End file.
